Una reunión sin palabras
by GirlSchifffer
Summary: Un soldado tenia que proteger a sus seres queridos aun le costase la vida. Pero el, el había fallado como uno, por que no la protegió a ella, la unica persona que algunas vez amo.


Hola :D

Sé que algunas personas se preguntaran "¿Por qué no has subido nuevo capítulo de Errores?" pues rápidamente explico que… no tengo inspiración .-.

Pero les juro jurito que a más tardar el Miércoles lo subo. Y va a estar largo :3

Por lo mientras me dedicare a traducir Fics :3

**Nota súper importante:** Este fic no me pertenece, todo el crédito lo tiene _**celestialskyes18**_ya que ella es la original escritora del fic. Y como es buena persona me dio permiso de traducirlo. :D

¡Gracias **celestialskyes18!**

Sin más que decir, disfruten de este hermoso fic.

* * *

**Una reunión sin palabras**

_Por Hannah Leah Marie Puzon_

"Voy a llamar a mi pelotón, ya vuelvo" dijo Rivaille a Irvin mientras se alejaba en su equipo de maniobras 3D. _"¿Me pregunto si estarán bien?"_ pensó bastante preocupado. Era normal que sintiera aquello ya que no lograron capturan al titán hembra, sin embargo también tenía confianza en ellos. Después de todo eran su equipo y el mismo los había elegido por ser los más fuertes y capaces. Aparte de que tenían a favor los arboles altos y robustos, así podrían utilizar a la perfección su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

¡GRAAAH!

Se detuvo de repente al escuchar un fuerte ruido. Capto de inmediato que se trataba de un titán. Apresuro su velocidad intranquilamente, debía reunirse con su grupo lo antes posible. Pero a medida que avanzaba podía captar el olor a sangre, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a todo su equipo masacrado.

Diviso a alguien en medio del suelo, la sangre aun brotaba de su cuerpo. Esto le dio a entender al Sargento que acababan de morir. Pero un cuerpo fue el que llamo su atención de inmediato, este se encontraba en un árbol. Era el cuerpo sin vida de una chica de pelo color marrón claro, lo cual hizo romper en dos el corazón de piedra del mayor.

"Petra Ral" su voz se estremeció de tristeza. Esa fue la primera vez que los ojos del soldado mostraban un dolor verdadero, aun así no se permitió llorar. Aunque… ¿en verdad estaba conteniéndose o sus lágrimas se había esfumado de su ser desde hace tiempo?

* * *

"Sargento, ¿en verdad esa es la misión? ¿Dirigirse a la casa de Eren Jaeger en el Distrito Shiganshina? Pregunto Petra. "Perdone si le molesto sargento."

"Tch," Rivaille apretó los dientes y tomo un sorbo de su café. "Estoy seguro de que Irvin les dijo los objetivos claros de la misión, por lo que es obvio que de eso se tratara, Petra Ral."

Petra agacho la cabeza. "Siento tanto haberlo molestado por tan tonta pregunta Sargento" el soldado no respondió nada y continúo tomando su café mientras leía con atención los informes que tenía en sus manos. "Oiga, sargento…"

"Hmm?"

Después de un corto silencio pregunto: "¿Por qué decidió unirse al ejército y luchar por la humanidad?"

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada seria y dijo: "¿La razón por la que uní al ejercito? Tienes valor para preguntarle tal cosa a tu mayor. Que te traes ¿eh?"

Petra arqueo una ceja. "¿Acaso es tan malo hacerle tal pregunta?"

"¿Tu por qué te uniste a las fuerzas de reconocimiento?" pregunto Rivaille tratando de ignorar la anterior pregunta por parte de su compañera.

"Bueno, porque yo no quiero que lo titanes terminen ganado y apoderándose del mundo que les pertenece a los humanos. Decidí unirme para luchar por la humanidad y restauran la tierras en donde antes vivieron nuestros antepasados"

Rivaille asintió. "Exactamente esa es la misma razón por la que todos se unen a Legión"

La chica le dedico una sonrisa. "A pesar de estar en momentos difíciles, estoy muy agradecida con usted."

"¿Y eso a que se debe?"

"Porque me eligió para ser un miembro de su equipo. Vera mi padre en verdad no quería que me uniera a los exploradores. Esto se debe a que estaba planeando un matrimonio arreglado para mí."

El mayor volvió a apretar los dientes de nuevo. De alguna manera las niñas habladoras le resultan molestas. "Entonces, ¿por qué no sigues los planes de tu padre? ¿Para qué unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento si sabes que algún día vas a morir?"

"Al igual que usted, tengo mis propios planes, como compañera de milicia sé que todos deseamos restaurar la fuerza de la humanidad en este mundo dominado por titanes. Elegí esta división porqué sé que podemos triunfar si seguimos intentándolo."

Rivaille se cruzó de brazos. "Sigues parloteando acerca del objetivo en el que todos piensan. Dime ¿exactamente cuál es tu objetivo como soldado?"

La chica miro a su mayor con seriedad: "Mi objetivo como soldado es ayudar a recuperar las tierras de nuestros antepasados, aunque me cueste la vida."

Rivaille suspiro: "Estas mal."

"¿Qué?" su observación repentina hizo a Petra levantara una ceja.

El pelinegro tomo otro sorbo a su café. "Tú sigues parloteando. Parece que no pensamos igual. Lo que estás diciendo es erróneo. Tu objetivo como un soldado que está incorrecto. Como soldado, sólo tenemos un objetivo: proteger a las personas que amamos, incluso si te cuesta la vida. Espero que finalmente entiendas."

"Rivaille, la misión está apunto de empezar", Irvin entró en la habitación. "Los preparativos ya están listos. Tenemos que irnos."

Antes de caminar fuera de la habitación el Sargento se volvió hacia ella una última vez. "La meta de un soldado es proteger a la gente que aman, incluso sí nos cuesta nuestras vidas."

"Yo le protegeré, sargento" dijo Petra con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. "Como un soldado, yo le protegeré, lo prometo."

"Tch," el mayor finalmente salió. "Solo… mantenerse con vida... ¿Quieres?"

* * *

Rivaille se quedó allí, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera. Había sangre por todo su cuerpo, incluso lo que podía oler claramente. Ese olor siempre irritaba su nariz. "Petra Ral...", su voz temblaba y al instante apretó sus puños "te he fallado como soldado..."

A veces, uno tiene que morir para que el otro viva. Esto solo hizo una reunión sin palabras.

* * *

Fin

*Estén al tanto, seguiré subiendo fics traducidos de esta pareja. Gracias por leer. Si quiere que les traduzca algún otro fic no duden en pedírmelo.


End file.
